Premonition
by Lakeshine
Summary: Robin has a bad feeling when the team enters a warehouse and is proven right. The team meets the Joker. Includes Robin/Zatanna and small Spitfire and Supermartian first Fanfic so go easy on me please and sorry about the crappy summary better then it sounds
1. Premonition

**Hello everyone Lakeshine here and welcome to my first story! Its the usaul Joker/Robin fic with a romance between Robin and Zatanna, Wally and Artemis , and Connor and Megan may include some Daddy bats not really sure yet.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I dont own Young Justice or the Justice leauge if I did the second season would still have Dick being Robin more Robin/Batman moments and just more Robin all together**

**_italics mean mindlink_**

**Premonition**

The team entered the warehouse, it was the usual covert only do not engage type of mission. Robin immediately felt something was amiss.

"_Hey guys does something feel…off to you?" _Robin questioned through the mind link.

"_No why is something wrong Robin?" _Kaldur responded.

"_Yah he must be scared," _replied Kid Flash before Robin could answer Kaldur's question _"our poor little bird must be scared of the dark. Isn't that right Robin? Robin? "_

Unnoticed by the team Robin had slipped away. Suddenly a dark form from the rafters fell onto to Kid Flash.

"AHHHH" yelled Kid Flash as Robin jumped off him with a flip as he crumpled to the ground "Dude so not cool".

"You should have seen the look on your face KF" chuckled Robin "it was priceless…"

Robin was cut off as a much darker laugh echoed around the warehouse. The team minus Robin looked around widely for the source.

"W...who was that?" asked Zatanna nervously.

The team turned to their hacker who was glaring upwards at a shadowy figure on the next level.

"Joker" Robin spat with hatred.

**So what did you guys think good, bad please review to let me know if you liked it and whether or not I should continue plus a secial shoutout to my first reveiwer if I do continue.**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Typical Bat

**A BIG THANK YOU TO TDNY0 FOR BEING MY FIRST REVEIWER EVER! YOU ARE AMAZING! I now understand the joy writers feel when someone enjoys their work and will try to review everything I read=D**

**Disclaimer- if I owned Young Justice would I seriously be writing a FANFICTION it says FAN for a reason I mean come on peoples**

**Typical Bat**

"Now, now Robby-poo is that any way to treat your Uncle J?" Joker's voice rang out "After all it's been so long you're never around anymore now all I get is mean old Bats".

Joker laughed and jumped down to the floor.

"When was the last time I saw you Boy Blunder? Oh yah I remember when I introduced you to my buddy here." Joker said with a laugh as he pulled out a crowbar speckled with brownish red that looked suspiciously like dried blood.

Robin winced visibly at the weapon before recovering just a little too late.

"What's wrong Birdy you don't like my friend maybe your friends will like him better" Joker said with a psychopathic grin.

"NOOOOOOO" Robin screamed as he leapt at Joker.

Joker smiled and leapt to meet the Boy Wonder crowbar in hand. Robin landed and quickly handspringed backwards to avoid the crowbar. The team watched in amazement unable to move as their youngest flitted around the evil clown even managing to land a few light hits.

"I believe this little game has gone long enough Boy Blunder" cackled Joker.

"What are you…arggggg" Robin screeched as the lights came on and 2 of Joker's lackeys pinned him.

"ROBIN!" the team screamed in unison snapped out of their daze.

"I'm fine attack them!" Said Robin who had miraculously gotten free of the two clown faced freaks as more appeared and began to attack. "I'll get Joker."

The team sprang into action Miss Martian flew upwards and began throwing boxes at the goons, Artemis began shooting arrows left and right, KF began zooming around taking down as many goons as he could, as Aqualad was using his water bearers to prevent anyone from getting to close to Artemis and Superboy protected Zatanna as she cast spells binding the unconscious goons. Robin disappeared chasing after Joker. After a few minutes all the crimanals were taken down. The team had minor injuries a few bruises and a cut or two. They were just binding up the last of Joker's lackeys when they heard an agonized scream from the rooftops.

"ROBIN!" the team screamed yet again as the doors opened and more clown masked freaks filtered in.

**I know this is kinda short but I felt this would be the best place to stop oh and a big thank you to LizzieH22 for being my 2nd reviewer and my stories first favorite=D**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Iv'e Had Worse

**Glad you liked in Nightingale and I'm guessing you have a crush on Robin therefore you don't like Zatanna. Also thanks to all my readers still with me my excuse is below so if you want to just skip it.**

**Oh and I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait you will not BELIEVE what I've been through and I promise you have not heard this excuse before and its 100% true (sadly). I was in gym class playing kickball and it was my turn so I kick the ball and was running to first base. When I stepped on it I was hit in the back with the ball and the mat slid forward and as it did I toke another step and tripped over a bench (why the bench was there is beyond me) and hit my head on the wall where there just had to be a vent so yah I had to go to the ER and had my glued (yes glued they do that now) my head back together so I had lots of trouble concentrating and I couldn't even read for two days so yah no updates.**

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- nope still don't own it**

**I've Had Worse...**

Robin's POV

I ran after Joker determined to stop him from hurting my friends in essence my family. Joker ran up a flight of stairs with me following in hot pursuit. We ran up onto the roof of the warehouse.

"Well Birdie looks like its just you and me again" Joker laughed.

He lunged at me crowbar swinging a huge grin stretched unnaturally over his face. I swiftly back handspring out of the way.

"Oh looks like you got some new moves Boy Blunder," the Joker laughed "well so have I" he finished darkly.

Before I could ask what he meant he leapt forward unnaturally quick. He slammed the crowbar into my gut causing me to fly backwards a couple feet but I twisted and managed to land in a crouch. I quickly checked my stomach luckily the crowbar didn't pierce my Kevlar but I'd still have a heck of a bruise tomorrow… "If I live that long after last…" nagged that voice in the back of my head "Shut up" I told it and forced myself to focus. Joker lunged at me again but this time I was ready. I caught the crowbar as he swung it. I glared into his crazed eyes from my masked ones.

"Looks like you lose Joker" I said in a deadly serious voice

"On the contrary Bird Brain the fun has just begun" Joker laughed.

He pressed a hidden button on his crowbar sending electricity into my body. I screamed and let go of the crowbar spasming from the electricity.

"ROBIN" I hear from back in the warehouse.

"_I'm alright,"_ I assure the team through our link "_Joker just surprised me won't happen again"_

"_Are you sure Robin? What exactly happened?" _Aqualad asked.

"_Crowbar, electricity nothing I haven't dealt with before"_ I replied.

"_What?"_ KF practically screamed. _"You've dealt with this kind of thing before? Wait the blood on the crowbar that was YOURS wasn't it!"_

I cringed I was hoping they wouldn't guess about that. _"Yeah KF Bats and my last run in with Joker didn't go so well."_

"_DIDN'T GO SO WELL JOKER BEAT YOU WITH A CROWBAR!_!" KF screamed in my head. I put a hand to my head.

"_Ouch KF not so loud,"_ I replied _"besides I've been through worse"_ I thought forgetting the others could hear my thoughts momentarily.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WORSE YOUR 13 WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN JOKER?"_ Artemis growled

"_I really don't think this is a good time Arty" _I thought back.

"_This is the only time" _replied Artemis _"You've been beaten with a crowbar and god knows what else this is kind of a big deal so spill Wonder Boy"._

"ARGGGGG" I yell as Joker gets a lucky shot on my arm with the crowbar while I was distracted.

"_Robin what is wrong"_asked Aqualad.

"_Joker managed to hit me while I was distracted" _I replied_ "Damn it its bleeding"_

"_I'm sending KF to you for backup" _Aqualad responded.

"_NO you guys need him I can handle Joker just don't distract me and I'll be fine"_

"_Ok contact us if you need backup." _

I didn't bother to reply to Kaldur and instead focused on Joker. He swiped at me again but I flipped neatly of the way

"Come on Bird Boy let me have my fun" Joker whined.

"I don't think so Joker" I said as I delivered a quick kick to his head.

"Ouch Robby now that wasn't very nice, Harley" Joker shouted.

"Yah pudding" said a too familiar voice belonging to the one and only Harley Quinn as she stepped out shadows holding a bazooka (1).

"I think Boy Blunder over there needs to be taught a lesson Harls" Joker says

"Sure thing Mister J" Harley says and points the massive weapon at me.

I dodge as she fires the bazooka right into Joker who slams the crowbar into my head.

"_H... help"_ manage to think before my world fades into blackness

**1. Is it just me or does Harley ALWAYS seem to have a bazooka?**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of Zatanna for anyone who likes her I was going to have her say what Artemis said but I felt Artemis fit the words better however I will do my best to put more of her, Superboy, and Megan in the following chapters. Oh and please vote on my pole!**

**Please review**

**~Lakeshine**


	4. Helpless

**Chapter 3**

**Warning a little graphic in injuries **

**disclaimer-Nope still don't own it sorry**

**Regular POV**

"_H…help" _the team heard Robin say weakly

"_M'Gann can you reach Robin?" _questioned Aqualad

"_Nnn..no I can't reach him which means he's either unconscious or ...or dead"_ replied the Martian girl.

"He is not dead Robin is the Boy Wonder he's fine!" yelled Zatanna "He has to be" she whispered.

"Zatanna is correct Robin is fine we must believe that" said Kaldur "Kid Flash run up to check on him we will follow after we tie up the rest of them" he gestured toward the rest of the unconscious goons.

Kid Flash zipped towards the stairs and the rest of the team quickly tied everyone else up and raced after him they saw him standing entirely still which is troubling since he is never still. The team filed out to see a horrifying sight. Robin was lying in a growing pool of blood with Harley and Joker standing over him. Joker held the crowbar now dripping with crimson liquid and a gun pointed at the fallen hero.

"Don't move now kiddies or Bird Boy here gets it" Joker laughs manically

The team froze. Zatanna begins to shake and Megan begins to cry. Wally is frozen in horror at his best friend's broken, bleeding body, and Conner is barely containing his rage. Artemis is biting her lip unable to look away from Robin and wondering if he could be taken down what chance she had as a superhero, Kaldur is trying his best to hide is dismay at his teammates current condition, and blaming himself for not sending someone with him.

Robin moans and tries to sit to sit up only to get savagely kicked in the head by Harley. Zatanna yelps and Conner charges before he can get to Joker however Kaldur tackles him.

"_That will do more harm than good right now Conner,_" Kaldur says through the mental link_ "we must wait for the right opportunity or Joker will kill him"._

Connor relaxes slightly and gives a small nod to Kaldur and backs off.

"Hahahaha did you see that Harls we made the Superman wanna-be mad" Joker laughs making Connor tense. "All righty now kiddies drop your toys playtimes over."

The team looks to Aqualad who gives a small nod and the team's weapons fall to the ground.

"Goodie" giggles Joker "Now Harley tie them up".

Harley ties up the team putting inhibitor collars on Megan, Wally, Superboy, and Kaldur and ducktape over Zatanna mouth.

"Good kiddies now for my fun" Joker aims the gun once again at Robin and pulls the trigger.

**Yah I'm evil but its fun writing cliffhangers so what will happen? If you review I'll update faster! =) oh and sorry about its shortness next one should be longer**

**Soooooooo**

**REVIEW! **

**I promise it doesn't hurt so please do it**

**~Lakeshine**


	5. Reminiscence

**Hey I'm back already and here is the next chapter. ****Thanks to InvisibleNinja1234 and Reina Grayson for  
the awesome reviews don't worry I won't kill of Robin yet anyway… **

**Disclaimer- NO I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL (hey a girl can dream right)**

** Reminiscence**

_"Good kiddies now for my fun" Joker aims the gun once again at Robin and pulls the trigger._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screams the team and stare in shock at the flag the reads BANG sticking out of the gun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" laughs the Joker doubled over in laughter "You kids shoulda seen the looks on your faces it was HILARIOUS!" he continues to laugh violently for a few minutes then his face goes serious "So Harls what are we gonna do with the kiddies? Oh I know let's take them too that'll make Batsie even angrier and besides I'm sure they would love a front seat to the show!

Before the team can respond Harley points a gun at them and a gas flows out knocking the teens unconscious.

*Abandoned toy factory Gotham*

Zatanna's POV

I woke up with a start. Where was I? Then I remembered the team had been captured and oh no Robin was hurt. I glanced around I was in a large space with old machines and… toys ok that's weird but totally Joker's style. Me and the rest of my team minus Robin were tied up in the middle of the room unable to move except for very minimal hand movements. M'Gann, Conner, Wally, and Kaldur still had those collars on and they all appeared to still be unconscious.

"Ugh where are we?" groaned Wally from my left.

"We appear to be in a… toy factory?" said Kaldur uncertainly from my right.

"Well why are we in a toy factory?" said Artemis grumpily from Wally's left "And why do I feel like crap? And where's, oh crap Robin"

"Everyone stay calm. Zatanna can you use a spell to get us out of here?" Kaldur asks

I nod and focus trying to find the right spell finally I remember it.

"Sdnob eseht morf su eerf" I said but nothing happened I tried again "sdnob eseht mo…"

"Ah ah ah little girl that won't work I asked a friend for a potion to stop your magic" says a voice from the darkness "I wouldn't want you guys to miss the party" the Joker steps out of the shadows dragging oh god no Robin. He was covered in blood, tied up and unmoving as Joker dragged him and threw him down in front of us.

"ROBIN!" I scream "If you do anything to him I swear…"

"What girlie, you can't use your magic your useless right now" Joker laughed making me shiver. Then he left the room leaving Robin bleeding in front of us.

I begin to struggle against the ropes futilely trying to break through until I feel a calming presence in my mind.

_"Zatanna relax you can't do anything for him right now" _says Megan through our mind link "_Luckily this collar doesn't not prevent telepathy but I cannot use my telekinesis or strength." _

_"Ok thank you Miss Martian how is everyone else?" _asked Kaldur.

_"A massive headache but other than that I'm good"_ Artemis states.

"_I'm hungry as heck and have a sprained ankle but otherwise I'm cool"_ replied Wally without his usual cheeriness

_"I'm fine" grunted Conner in our heads_

_"Zatanna? How are you?"_ questioned Kaldur

_"How am I? How do you think I am? We were captured by a psychotic clown and Robin, Robin is hurt badly if he's even alive! How could I be ok?_ I yelled through the link holding back tears.

_"Zatanna he'll be ok as you said earlier he's the Boy Wonder"_ Wally tried to comfort me.

_"And what if he's not" _I said dejectedly.

Just then we heard a moan from Robin's prone form.

"Robin are you alright?" I asked tentatively he coughs violently unable to answer.

_"Miss Martian please connect Robin"_ Kaldur says.

_"Hey guys what's up?"_ says Robin in our heads. Before anyone else can respond I scream at him.

_"WHAT'S UP? YOU CAN'T TALK, WE'RE CAPTURED BY JOKER, OH AND YOU'RE BLEEDING ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND ALL YOU CAN ASK IS WHAT'S UP? _By now I'm unable to hold back tears and shaking uncontrollably. Robin reaches out his bloody, gloved hands and rests them on mine.

_"I'm sorry Zatanna this is all my fault I should have noticed Joker sneaking up behind me"_ Robin apologizes.

_"It's not your fault Robin it's that stupid clown when I get outta here I'm gonna shove my foot…"_

_"Not a good time Baywatch" scolds Artemis._

_"So what exactly happened Robin?" _questioned M'Gann. Robin winces at the question.

_"I was distracted by Harley and dodged right into Joker's hands and he nailed me with that stupid crowbar" _Robin explains.

_"Oh Robin its not your fault"_ _I try to comfort._

_"Yes it is I should have noticed Joker! Its my job to notice things like this and now I have put my family in danger again due to my carelessness, I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again and I did" _Robin finished faintly shaking now_. _We looked at Robin in horror we had never seen him break down like this.

_"That was not your fault Robin! There was nothing you could have done differently and you know it!" _Yells Wally.

_"I LET THEM DIE WALLY! I COULD HAVE WARNED THEM! I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! _Robin screams back_ "and now I let Joker get you guys too…" he finishes dejectedly. _

I look at my teammates I can see my confusion mirrored on all of their faces. Let who die? Before any of us could ask we heard that dreaded laughter again.

"Well goodie Bird Boy's awake now I can have finally have my fun, Mean Old Batsie interrupted last time." Joker laughed bringing out his crowbar once more.

**As I'm sure you can guess Robin torture coming up hope it comes out alright the more reviews the faster I update so REVIEW! (I already have 2 more chapters done) **

**~Lakeshine**


	6. Steadfast

**Remember first story so torture scene might not be not be that great so please constructive criticism appreciated oh and thanks to mixxi, lizzieH22, just eating toast, Blackbelt, Reina Grayson, Nightingale, InvisableNinja1234 and ****especially ProhibitionGirl your reveiw made me so happy glad you like my story!**

**Warnings duh torture! **

**Disclaimer- still not mine probley never will be *sigh* I'm depressed**

**Steadfast**

Wally's POV

_"Well goodie Bird Boy's awake now I can have finally have my fun Mean Old Batsie interrupted last time." Joker laughed bringing out his crowbar once more._

"NO!" I scream in unison with my teammates as Joker brings down his crowbar into my best friends chest. Robin merely winces but I know that means he's in a world of pain.

"Why *whack* so *thump* SERIOUS *crack*?" laughs Joker as he hits Robin the last hit earning a muffled groan as it cracks a rib.

This continues for what seems like forever but in reality was only a few minutes. By now M'Gann is in tears and Artemis's tough girl façade seemed to be cracking. Connor as usual was shaking with rage and omg were those tears in the corners of his eyes, normally I would tease him for this but now was not a good time. Kaldur looked as stoic as ever but I could see the anger and anguish in his eyes. Zatanna however was the worse. She had stopped struggling and not a sound escaped her lips as she stared at Robin's broken form. Her eyes however were the worse; her light blue eyes so much like Robin's, usually filled with happiness and hope were empty as she watched the nightmarish scene unfold before her. She looked even more hopeless them she had when she had lost Zatara. Finally I couldn't take it anymore

"STOP! Can't you see he's had enough? Please stop…"I begged Joker.

"Very funny Flash Boy but the fun's just begun" Joker says as he brings down the crowbar again. The metal buries itself into Robin's stomach then the Joker presses a button by the handle sending electricity ripping through my best friend. Robin clenches his teeth but doesn't let out a sound. "Alright," says Joker dropping the crowbar to the ground with a clatter "now don't move well I go get some more toys …not like you have much of a choice" The Joker leans down and pats his cheek earning a face full of spit curtsey of Robin. "Now, now that wasn't very nice Boy Blunder" says Joker with a quick kick to Robin's ribs earning a pain filled groan and with that he leaves he room.

"Robin are you alright?" Kaldur questions

_"Ugh I really wish you guys would stop asking me that, trust me this is nothing, I've been through worse as I believe I told you earlier,_" replies Robin through our link._ "But yeah I'm good minus the broken ribs, concussion, and blood loss." _He says with a hint of sarcasm

_"Robin this is serious_" Kaldur says in a serious tone _"you are badly injured and the rest of incapacitated" _

_"Like I don't that Kaldur! This is not the first time I have been kidnapped and it won't be the last. All of Gotham's villains come after me to get to Bats and let's just say my civilian identity does have it much better" _Robin exclaimed _"I'm used to this Joker won't kill me, he's doing this to get to Bats. However he won't hesitate to kill you so please be careful"._

_"Robin how can you be so calm?" _Artemis asked.

_"As I said Arty experience" _Robin replied.

_"Robin?" _Zatanna said quietly sounding broke_n "Robin what about us? How are we supposed to deal with this? Robin please do something I can't bear to lose you too" _

_"Zatanna, Zatanna please look at me" _says Robin softly _"I'm not going anywhere just stay strong alright"_

_"You promise?" _she asks finally allowing tears to fall.

_"I promise"_ he says once again reaching out to lay his bound hands on hers.

"Awww how cute," echoes Joker's voice as he renters the room carrying a large duffle bag" Robin turns a gives Joker his best Bat-glare "ready to sing for me Little Birdie?"

"Do your worst Joker" rasps Robin weakly.

"Don't worry Boy Blunder I will" laughs Joker evilly. He pulls a knife from the duffel causing Artemis to wince. "What's wrong girlie a little squeamish when it comes to knifes?" the Joker brings the knife down and slashes Robin's leg. Zatanna yelps and M'Gann begins crying yet again. Artemis begins to shakes so I reach out my hand as far as I can and manage grab hers. Artemis looks at me tears in her eyes as we watch the Joker cut up my little brother in all ways but blood. Robin endures each cut without a sound but I can see the pain he feels through his clenched teeth and fists. By now Artemis and Zatanna have joined M'Gann in crying and I can feel my eyes getting misty. The Joker brings down the knife once more into Robin's stomach and violently twists earning a muffled scream from Robin throat. Joker quickly follows with a deep gash to the calf and then a slash across the face ripping the mask but not exposing Robin's eyes which both earning pain filled screams from the bound Boy Wonder.

"There there see Birdie it's not that hard" Joker laughed "but I think now I want a different tune" the psycho clown bring out a syringe filled with dark green liquid and I can see the whites of Robin's mask widen.

_"Rob what is it_?" I question as Joker injects the substance into Robin's arm. Robin cringes and turns away from us.

_"Joker venom"_ he replies as a shudder goes through his body.

_"What the hell is that?"_ questions Superboy as another shudder goes through Robin. But instead of Robin, Artemis answered

_"It's a drug made by the Joker that makes the victim unable to stop laughing and wear Joker's twisted grin"_ I briefly wonder how she could know this seeing as how she lived in Star City but I push the thought aside as I hear a disturbing laugh come from Robin. He begins to shake with sinister laughs emitting from his mouth. The Joker kicks Robin limp form over so we all can see the crazed smile stretched across his bloody face. Connor has joined the girls, tears leaking down his face as he struggled futilely to free himself ,and Kaldur has lost his calm composure and has joined Connor in his useless struggle. I can't move, can't look away as my best friend is viscously attacked with laughter growing weaker by every passing minute. Robin is barely breathing now due to his laughter when Joker walks over to him another syringe in hand and injects in into Robin's arm causing him to go completely limp.

"No! What did you do to him?" I screech at the Joker causing him to laugh once more.

"Don't worry Flash Boy I gave him the antidote I don't want to kill the Little Bird … yet "the Joker flashes me his trademark grin that had just faded from Robin's sweat covered face. I look at the teams hacker concerned, he was barely breathing and blood trickled from his many injures. "Just one more thing" the Joker once again reaching into his bag drawing out a jagged blade and walking slowly over to Robin's prone form. The clown leans down and cuts through the ropes binding Robin's hands and feet together. He grabs the uninjured arm and brings down the knife to touch the lightly tanned skin before digging in and carving an H into the skin followed by an A this process is repeated twice more spelling out HAHAHA onto Robin's skin. The poor bird makes no sound only cringing at the cuts due to his total lack of oxygen. The Joker then picks Robin up and hurls him into the corner his head bouncing of the nearby wall. Robin groans before slumping to the ground unmoving but alive.

The Joker then turns back to us and scans each of us taking in our reactions. By now even Kaldur is in tears and M'Gann is shaking from the mental stress and Conner is practically foaming at the mouth from rage. Artemis is sobbing brokenheartedly and I remember how close she and Rob had gotten during the attack of the Reds all that time ago. Zatanna is shaking from distress and muttering to herself about something. Joker finally turns to Zatanna smiling evilly.

"Since I'm finished with Boy Blunder over there" he points to Robin's unmoving body in the corner "I think I'll play with his little girlfriend now until Bats gets here".

**Cliffy yeah kill me now I know you what to. Don't worry more reviews the faster I will update.**

**~Lakeshine**


	7. Cerulean

******I'm sorry this is so short I just ran out of ideas so please help! Anyway the chapter still has plenty of action I hope. Oh and thanks for the reviews glad you people liked it oh and please let me live**

**Disclaimer- still don't own anything**

******Cerulean**

Wally's POV

_"Since I'm finished with Boy Blunder over there" he points to Robin's unmoving body in the corner "I think I'll play with his little girlfriend now until Bats gets here". _

Joker pulls out a pocket knife and cuts through Zatanna ropes except for those binding her hands and feet and proceeds to drag her from the group. Joker brings up his knife preparing to stab to stab downward at her lower leg. I look away waiting for the scream of pain but it never comes. Instead an inhuman scream rips through the air as Robin manages to get up and lung at Joker as Joker stabs downward. The knife impales in self into Robin's chest as Robin throws his body over Zatanna's to protect her. Robin manages to Joker grapples with the injured Bird stabbing him in the upper arm earning a screech of pain from the Boy Wonder before Robin knocks the knife from Joker's grasp.

"No one messes with my family" rasps Robin before bringing down his fist to Joker's temple knocking him out cold. Robin then grabs Joker's knife and crawls over to Zatanna he cuts through the ropes securing he hands before collapsing to the ground. Zatanna collects him into her arms tears once again running down her face as she watches his breathing slow.

"No Robin please stay with me, you promised you wouldn't leave me, please Robin please you must wake up" Zatanna cried clutching one of Robin's limp hands in hers while the other held his head. "You promised…"

Robin coughs blood leaking from his mouth he reaches up to touch Zatanna's face and then drops it down to his own face and peels of his torn mask.

*Zatanna's POV*

Robin reaches up to touch my face and then drops his hand back to his own. I watch in amazement as Robin peels off his mask reveling the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His eyes are the deep blue of the sea and I felt as if I was gazing into the oceans depths as I looked into them. I lean down as passionately kiss his lips as those amazing eyes close. I clutch onto him barely noticing as the league finally arrives and frees the others. I'm hardly aware of Wally's voice screaming in the distance. All I can focus on is Robin's pale face and his blood covered chest barely rising. I refuse to let Robin go when Batman comes over and tries to take him from me all I can remember is how Robin jumped in front of that horrid knife saving me from the jagged edge. How he gave me hope to go on when I had none, how seeing him causes my heart to accelerate, how his laughter draws me in. I can't stand the thought of losing him so I refuse to let go until Martian Manhunter uses his telekinesis to make me release him after witch I scream and struggle until I fade into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

**~Lakeshine **


	8. Amnesia

**I'm sorry for the wait I had computer trouble my computer plug wasn't working and the only other computer I could use had some retarded word program that I can't stand plus writer's block and vacations yeah sorry but I'm back! Oh and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good I didn't have a plan for it so I just winged it hope it's all right.**

**Disclaimer~ not mine **

**Amnesia**

Artemis's POV

I open my eyes and look around. I appear to be in the medical ward at Mount Justice on the bed to my left I see Wally who has a bandage around his arm and an IV in his wrist he's sitting up eating a snack bar staring at the television. On the bed to my right I see Zatanna who is still asleep and big bruise forming on the side of her face turned towards me. I go to get up and immediately black spots form in the corners of my vision, I start to fall but Wally jumps up ripping the IV out of his wrist and catches me before I can hit the ground.

"Whoa easy there Arty your not fully recovered." He says as he helps me back to the bed and plops down next to me.

"Wally what happened? I can't remember anything past entering that warehouse." I ask.

"I don't know I can't remember either every time I try all I get is nothing. Just bits and pieces" he responded.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"A creepy laugh, worse than Rob's by a lot and screaming I wonder what went wrong." He says

"We should make sure the others are all right it looks like we're still the only ones awake."

"Sounds good to me" Wally helps me up and we walk over to Zatanna.

"Hey Zatanna wake up" I say softly

Zatanna's eyes fly open and she jerks up. "What happened, where am I?" she asked.

"Easy girl," I reply to the freaked out girl "you're in the cave infirmary and as for what happened we're as clueless as you"

"Oh ok how are the others?" she questioned.

"Don't know you were the first one we woke up. What's the last thing you remember?" Wally asked.

"Entering that creepy warehouse" she responses as she goes to get up and quickly falls back onto the bed "ugh not feeling the aster right now" she groans. I help her up and we walk over to Kaldur's bed.

"Hey Kaldur wake up" Wally says and the Atlantian's eyes open. Kaldur looked all right other than small burn on his shoulder "oh and before you ask we don't remember what happened either.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Kaldur questions

"Lucky guess," Wally replies as he helps him up "we're still trying to figure that out and see how the rest of the team is."

"What's the last thing you remember Kaldur?" Zatanna asked.

"I remember entering the warehouse and then it's all a blank." He replied.

"Same with the rest of us hopefully Connor, Megan, or Robin remembers more" I said.

Next we went to Connor who was on Wally's left. Wally goes to poke the Kryptonian and his baby blue eyes snap open.

"Don't." Wally withdrew his hand quickly and Connor sat up "what happened?"

"We don't really know. What's the last thing you remember?" I responded.

"Entering that warehouse and Robin saying something didn't feel right" Connor said.

"Same with us let's check and see if Meg or Rob know anything" says Wally and with that we move on to M'Gann.

The Martian girl had no visible injures but was tossing and turning in her sleep. Connor rushes over to his girlfriend as she starts to scream tears leaking out of her closed eyes. Connor pulls her into his lap and gently shakes her awake.

"Con…Conner" she stammers. "What happened, how did we get here, where is Robin?" We all look at each other and then at the beds looking for our missing teammate. When no of us see Robin's small body we all turn back to M'Gann the worry evident in our eyes.

"I don't know Megs" Wally said "we thought he was in the bed next to yours"

"Do you remember anything M'Gann? About what happened during our last mission?" questioned Kaldur.

"I don't know I just had an awful nightmare though were Joker captured us and made us watch as he tortured Robin. But that couldn't have really happened could it I mean Robin's probably in Gotham doing the dynamic duo thing right" replies the green girl in a scared voice.

"Yah M'Gann your probably right he must be in Gotham I'm sure he's fine" Wally says in an attempt to reassure the now shaking girl. Just then Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Flash walk in. We all immediately run over to the adults demanding answers.

"ENOUGH" says a voice and we all shut up as Batman materializes from the shadows. "Robin is currently in intensive treatment due to the wounds he sustained during your last mission".

**Yes I'm ending it here otherwise this chapter might go on forever. It's not really a cliffhanger so I hope you're satisfied so please…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	9. 48 Hours

** Aww you guys thanks a bunch for all the reviews and I'm sorry to those who thought I was done with the story I just meant I was done with that chapter I'll try to be more clear next time so don't kill me please! Oh and sorry if it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer~ really every chapter! No I have not magically gained ownership of young justice don't worry you guys would be the first ones to know **

**48 hours**

Zatanna's POV

_"ENOUGH" says a voice and we all shut up as Batman materializes from the shadows. "Robin is currently in intensive treatment due to the wounds he sustained during your last mission"._

The same horrific words kept ringing in my head as I fall to the floor. Artemis and Kaldur quickly rush to my side to see if I'm all right. I'm shaking uncontrollably as flashes from our last mission flash through my head a crowbar, a knife, screaming, and blood some much blood covering him. I barely notice the others as they suddenly remember those horrifying events. All I can see is those beautiful eyes and mw holding him as his heart slowed and blood poured out from his many wounds. I remember the pure terror I felt as Joker's knife plunged down towards my vulnerable body and him leaping in front of it. And the amazing sensation as our lips touched for the first time, the fiery passion racing through my body replaced but a numb feeling as I held him close to me as he faded away.

"NOOOOO" I scream as I jump up. I run over to Batman and grab the front of his suit "He has to be okay" I yell as everyone including Batman stand frozen in amazement "Please tell me he's gonna be all right" I whisper as I let go of the dark knight and fall back to the ground.

"Zatanna," says Batman placing a hand on my shoulder, everyone else still paralyzed since I practically assaulted The Batman. I look up at Batman's masked eyes with mine. "He lost a lot of blood and still hasn't woken up since we found you guys".

"Wait when did you guys find us?" Wally questioned.

"2 days ago" replied his mentor

"So we have been asleep for two days! Why we didn't get that hurt!" exclaimed Artemis

"I had to put you all to sleep because when we arrived you were all hysteric and wouldn't let us near Robin any other way." replied Martian Manhunter.

"How long were we with that mad man?" asked Megan in a timid voice.

"48 hours" replied Batman "though the knockout gas Harley used kept the 6 of you unconscious for most of the time"

"What about Robin? How long was he awake?" Connor asked the adults. Superman and Batman exchanged a look.

"We believe Robin was awake the entire time or at least most of it" replied the Man of Steel

"WHAT! Who knows what that monster did to him while we were asleep! I'm gonna kill that stupid clown!" yelled Connor.

"No you won't that's against the superhero code" replied Batman in a cold voice.

"SCREW THE CODE LOOK WHAT HE DID TO…" Connor started but was interrupted by loud scream from the intensive care wing of the cave. The team and leaguers exchange looks and sprint towards the source of the scream.

**Ok done for now I need your advice should I **

**A) Have it be a nightmare about his parents**

**B) Have it be a nightmare about what happened with Joker**

**C) Have it be a nightmare about losing Zatanna**

**C and a half) basicly D with special parts for Zatanna an Batman**

**D) Have it be a nightmare about losing Batman and the team**

**E) Have someone break into the cave and kidnap Robin**

**So yeah please vote via review or PM oh and please vote on my new pole thanks and please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	10. Guilt

**WOW! Thanks you guys loved the feedback the winner of the vote was D but A and B weren't far behind so I decided to combine them and a lot of people voted to have a special part for Zatanna too so I decided to include that. Sorry for those who voted for E I just can't include that too but please keep reading anyway. Also sorry to eact that could have worked but I wasnot going in that direction and I don't think I will write any story with rape in it just not my thing. And once again thanks for the amazing feedback love you guys! Also special thanks to Twix the Hedgehog (LONG LIVE THE INSANE!), Romantic person, gabiey, Sairey13, TSRowenwood, Nightingale, Haosbattler (thanks for your honesty) and last but not least Renia Grayson! thanks to all the others that reveiwed I love you all!**

**Disclaimer~ uh no**

**Guilt**

**Robin's POV**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? Oh no that music, not this nightmare again it's been so long since I last had it, but sure enough as my vision clears I'm back in that nightmarish tent. I stand on the trapeze platform in my old circus outfit watching my parent's joy filled faces as they flew through the air oblivious to the disaster about to occur. I watch as my mother reaches out to me and I hear the loud, fateful snap as the weakened ropes break and I reach back to her,but something different happens this time. I manage to clasp her hand with mine and hold onto it as gravity pulls down on her and my father trying to take me with them. I strain,somehow finding the strength to start to pull them up but then I hear a laugh, but not just any laugh the Joker's.

I strain harder to pull up my mother and father, panic fluttering in my chest, and then hear a gunshot, my father's scream ringing out loud and clear as he is hit and his grip on my mother slips, sending him down onto the unforgiving ground below. I scream as I nearly lose my grip on my mother and tears begin to leak out my eyes at the loss as I struggle to pull my mother up before the same fate befalls her too. But I'm too slow as another loud crack splits the air. The world seems to go in slow motion as the bullet hits her hand holding mine, splattering us both with blood, and she slipping through my grasp screaming as she falls her bloodied hand outstretched in a silent plea for me to rescue her. I try to turn away unsuccessfully as her body joins my father's her face frozen in horror and pain. I scream for her to come back not to die but it's too late she and my father are gone once again.

"No no no I was close Mami, Tati please come back" I whisper tears leaking down my face.

I stand up clenching my fist determined to make Joker pay even if it's only a dream but the scenery has changed I'm now in a dark warehouse and in my Robin costume. I look around and see monitors showing my team minus Zatanna all in their own personal prisons. Artemis was closest and was surrounded by holograms of our teammates, including my own, dead bodies while holding a bloody knife.

She was sitting down shaking her head and muttering "no no no I didn't mean too no" I run over to her and grab her hand.

"Artemis its not real its okay were ok" I said trying to comfort her to convince her we were alive** (A/N through the shock of it all Robin has forgotten that he's dreaming and thinks that everything is real)**

"Ro...Robin you're alive?" she said shocked looking at my fake dead body "but I killed you, I killed you all".

"No Arty its ok its ok we're ok" I whispered to her soothingly

"NO you're all dead I killed you she said and she plunges the already bloodied knife into her chest.

"NO ARTEMIS!" I scream. I gently lay her bloody body down and close her ash colored eyes. "I guess we're never gonna be able to laugh about that picture" I say and turn away to try and rescue my other teammates before it was too late. Next I came to Miss Martian and Superboy they were stuck in a room filled with kryptonite and fire. M'Gann was unconscious in Connor's arms and I could hardly see her chest rising and falling. I ran over to door and yank on the handle electricity races through my body causing me to yelp. I watch helplessly as Megan stops breathing and Connor lets out a scream of rage. He lets go of M'Gann's unmoving body and runs into the fire and is consumed by the flames.

"Meg, Conner no" I say brokenly as I fall to my knees sobbing. I get up and run to the nearest wall slamming my fist into it leaving a small crater. I remove my fist and take a few deep breaths and ran off to search for my next team member. Next came Kaldur he was laying in the middle of floor a large pool of blood. I freeze for a second before racing over even though I can tell it's too late there was too much blood. I kneel down next to him ignoring the blood.

**"**Kaldur its ok you're going to be fine" I say knowing it's not true but wishing with all my heart it was.

"Robin you and I both know that's not true" he says I nod my head resignedly.

"I'm sorry Kaldur this is all my fault I was too slow" I tell him.

"No Robin it's mine I should have known better then to trust you" and with that his eyes close and his heart stilled.

"I'm so sorry" I say and get up to try and find my last teammate and brother.

I stumble through the warehouse looking for KF. When I find him he looks fine and is kneeling by Artemis's body.

"KF!" I yell gleefully glad one of my teammates was still alive. He looks up at me but instead of any form of happiness all I see is anger.

"You killed her, you killed them all" he yells at me. I stagger back my brother hated me and everyone else was dead.

"KF no it was an accident I didn't mean to" I say shocked

"That doesn't bring her back" he yelled. He grabs the knife still embedded in her chest "so now you must die too" he says darkly and charges at me swinging the knife. I barley move out of the way and with his momentum he trips the knife burying itself into his stomach and sticking through the back.

"NO WALLY!" I scream and run to my fallen brother. I lift him up and place his head in my lap. I looked into his jade eyes to see the anger had faded to be replaced by pain and disappointment "Wally stay with me".

"Murderer you deserve to die" he told me as the last breath left his body.

I gently pick up his body and lay it down next to Artemis's I remove the knife from his stomach and prepare to stab myself with it and end the misery. I'm just about to plunge the knife into my heart when I hear Joker's voice

"I won't do that Birdie, not if you want to save your little girlfriend here"

**Another quick vote do you guys want the team to find out Robin's ID KF already knows it and Artemis will learn it but what about the rest of the team please send in your votes.**

**Also hope you guys enjoyed and remember this is a dream but Robin thinks it's all real except for the parents' part. And yes I know that Robin's cousin, aunt, uncle fell to but I changed it so I could change the nightmare a little bit because I felt like it. Oh and the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Plus a special shoutout to my 100th reviewer and maybe even a story using an idea of their choice(I'll try my best and it must be Robin related)!**

**soooooo**

**REVIEW**  
**~Lakeshine**


	11. Eternal Nightmare

**Ok so far more people want the team to learn Robin's ID but the vote is still open I'm not planning on it happening either way until next chapte or twor. Now to shout outs big thanks too babybeebee, swifty13izme, Nightwing Master Of The Aster, Renia Grayson, greekfreak101, READINGhearts17, guest that reads, leafysummers, Poseidon'sdaughter3,Romantic Person, Nightingale, gabiey, Twix The hedgehog, tdyn0, and Guest (I loved your reveiw so much) and yes this is everyone who reveiwed because these were all amazing reveiws. Also congrats to greyember13! MY 100TH REVIEWER! So PM me any ideas you have for stories you want me to do and I'll do my very best (you don't have to if you don't want to though). Also for anyone who wants Batman in Robin's nightmare I am planning on including him. **

**Anyway wow this one is longer then usual I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer~ really are these necessary? it's not mine **

**Eternal Nightmare**

Wally's POV

As soon as I heard the scream I sprint towards the intensive care where my best friend was. When I got there the first thing I see was Robin he was covered with bandages. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines that I couldn't care to remember the names of right now and an IV drip supplying him with precious blood. The heart monitor next to his bed showed his heart was beating erratically and race over to his side to see he's shaking and sweat was forming on his brow. The rest of the team and the mentors race in, my Uncle Barry keeping pace with the rest. Batman immediately joins me at Robin's side.

"Leslie what's wrong with him?" the Dark Knight questioned a middle aged woman who I must have missed before since I was so worried about Robin.

"I don't Batman I don't think this is the usual nightmare because I can't wake him up at all. Also I found an unidentified toxin in his blood and already running tests on it to identify it." Said the stranger who I assumed was Leslie and a docter. I looked back to my little brother and see tears start to leak the corners of his eyes

"NO COME BACK PLEASE DON'T DIE!" he screams ""No no no I was close Mami, Tati please come back" he whispers and tears fall even faster. I look at the team they are all shocked and distressed at Robin's condition. Then again they don't know his back-story, how much he has really gone through the way I do. I look back to Robin to see the tears have stopped and his fists are clenched. I look to Batman to see his reaction to the new development. The Dark Knight looks as impassive as ever but I could see the distress thanks to Robin teaching me a little 'Bat- speak' in the tension in his face and the worry line on his mouth.

"Batman I have bad news" Leslie informed us "the toxin has traces of Fear toxin and if he is not woken up soon I'm afraid the nightmares will get worse and worse which can lead to heart failure if a cure is not found."

The team and leaguers gasp in unison and look at Batman, Zatanna, and I to see our reactions since we are the closest to Robin. Zatanna looks as if she's about to faint and truthfully I'm not much better.

"Barry, J'onn, Leslie with me now" says Batman as he stands up and stalks from the room my uncle, the Martian, and the doctor on his heels. Superman watches the Bat leave with a worried look and follows him out leaving us alone with our youngest teammate.

"Is it just me," Artemis said after a few moments of silence "or is Bats in a worse mood then usual? It's almost like he really cares for Robin beyond just a mentor and protégé bond."

"Of course Bats cares Arty" I say my eyes never leaving Robin's face "there all each other has… it's hard to explain with the whole ID thing."

"Oh so is Robin Batman's son?" she asked walking over to my side. I open my mouth to answer but I'm interrupted by Robin.

"Artemis its not real its okay were ok" he says. I look to Artemis in confusion what was he talking about and she shrugged her shoulders. "No Arty its ok its ok we're ok" he continues. The others walk over and surround the bed Kaldur helping Zatanna who still looked pretty shaken. We all jump back as Robin suddenly yells "NO ARTEMIS!" and his heart monitor picks up pace

"Shhh Robin I'm right here" she tries to soothe the boy but Robin doesn't seem to notice.

"I guess we're never gonna be able to laugh about that picture" he whispers. She jumps back as if she was slapped.

"Arty what's wrong?" I ask.

"I know who Robin is," she says in a dazed voice "he goes to my school I can't believe I didn't guess it before" before I can ask what she means and why she's going to GOTHAM schools Robin yelps and then starts to speak again after a few moments.

"Meg, Connor no" he says brokenly and begins to shake the heart monitor going crazy once again. I lean over him and try to shake him awake suddenly his fist jets out and hits me in the nose. I jump back and put a hand to my now broken nose.

"Owww" I say more in surprise then actual pain. Artemis grabs a tissue and helps to clean up the blood on my face with a gentle hand I quickly thank her and she gives a small nod before turning back to Robin who was now taking deep breathes to calm himself.

"M'Gann please try to link us up to Robin's mind so we can understand what's going on" Kaldur orders. She nods in confirmation and closes her eyes to open them glowing green. Images begin to flash through my head I see two people on the trapeze, Robin's parents I guessed and then they're broken, dead bodies on the ground. I see the scenery change and witness the suicides of Artemis and Superboy and the death of Megan. I watch Robin punch the wall in anger and understand that's why he punched me finally the flashes stop and find myself in a dark warehouse. I see Robin immediately running towards something. I look and see my teammates around me.

"I was able to link us up but the toxin is preventing me from being able to contact his dream self and wake him up but we can see what he sees know" M'Gann tells us. We all nod and take off after the Boy Wonder. When we catch up we see him frozen on the spot for a moment looking at a body in a pool of blood. I shudder slightly as I recognize Aqualad. Robin runs over and kneels next to our fallen leader ignoring the blood soaking into his leggings.

"Kaldur its okay you're going to be fine" Robin says desperately and I can tell he's trying to convince himself as much as Aqualad. I can see from the pained faces of the rest of the team they can tell too.

"Robin you and I both know that's not true" Kaldur responds harshly causing us to wince but Robin merely nods his head.

"I'm sorry Kaldur this is all my fault I was just too slow" Robin replies

"No Robin it's mine I should have known better then to trust you" dream Kaldur responds coldly before his chest stills. I look to real Kaldur and I can see anguish in his eyes from what his dream self had said to Robin. I run over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't you Kaldur we know you would never say something like that" I tell him seriously. The entire team nods in agreement and Kaldur gives me a small smile and a nod of thanks. I return the nod and turn back to Robin.

"I'm so sorry" he tells dream Kaldur's corpse before standing up and stumbling around most likely searching for myself and Zatanna. He walks around for a while until we are back in the room where Artemis killed herself. I see myself kneeling by Artemis's body.

"KF!" Robin yells gleefully upon seeing me. My dream self looks up anger showing in my eyes.

"You killed her, you killed them all" dream Kid Flash yells. Robin staggers back hurt and shock evident in his movements.

"KF no it was an accident I didn't mean too" Robin apologizes in a shocked voice.

"That doesn't bring her back" my double replies he grabs the knife in dream Artemis's chest "so now you must die too" he says and charges at the still shocked Robin wildly swinging the knife. The team and I watch in horror as Robin doesn't move.

"Robin" we yell in unison begging for him to move even though he can't hear us luckily he dodges at the last possible second and we sigh in relief until dream me trips and the knife enters my stomach and goes through my back.

"NO WALLY!" Robin yells in anguish and horror. He runs over to my fallen double and pulls my/his head into his lap. "Wally stay with me" Robin begs.

"Murderer," my dream self rasps "you deserve to die" and with that dream KF is dead. I fall to the ground horrified that I ,even if it was a dream me, hurt my little brother so much. Artemis comes and sits down next to me wrapping her arms around me as tears stream down my face. Together we watch as Robin picks up dream KF's body and gently lays it down next to Artemis's. We watch in horror as Robin removes the knife from dream me's chest and prepares to stab himself with it. We are frozen and Robin brings the knife closer to his heart.

"I won't do that Birdie, not if you want to save your girlfriend here". Echoes Joker's voice though the warehouse

We sigh in relief as the bloodied knife clatters to the ground. Robin turns heel and sprints off into the darkness us following in hot pursuit.

**Wow that was a pain to write with all the two copies of the same person and the repeat quotes but I think I did pretty good but please tell me if there are any mistakes (this doesn't have a beta) and please tell me whether or not it was good because I don't really know.****Also I don't know when I'll update next with school starting and volleyball tryouts plus a slight writer's block on how to start the next chapter but I'll do my best. Anyway please…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	12. Empathy

**The next chapter is here! Shout outs to Gamer123, Reina Grayson, jordylilly777, syrenia123destiny,Nightingale, Alex Skywalker, Romantic Person, and Guest (you should make an account or put a name) and other Guest (same with you so I can tell you two apart better) oh and my OTHER guest (same as the other two please). So I hope you guys like this and please continue to update and don't kill me for this chapter (yes I'm looking at you Reina). Also sorry if Batman's OOC at all I'm trying my best and its the first time I've ever written from his POV (then again this is my first story so yeah). Also I posted a new story so please check it out.**

**Warnings~ well you'll see and please remember my authors note above I want to live**

**Disclaimer~ blah blah blah not mine**

**Empathy**

Batman's POV

_"Batman I have bad news" Leslie informed us "the toxin has traces of Fear toxin and if he is not woken up soon I'm afraid the nightmares will get worse and worse which can lead to heart failure if a cure is not found."_

I hear the gasps that greeted this horrible news. I can feel the stares directed at me to see how I reacted to the news. I take a silent breath and turn around,

"Barry, J'onn , Leslie with me now" I say doing my best to hide the torrent of emotions inside. I stand up and leave the room with the requested persons at my heels. I lead the way to the medical lab and turn towards the others. "As I'm sure you all know we have to find that cure for Robin"

"Batman I already have the machine trying to find the antidote right now you should be resting you haven't stopped since the teens went missing, even after we found them" Leslie replies.

"Leslie you know can't do that"

"Yah I know Bruce but that doesn't mean I have to like it" she says with a sigh and with that the four of us split up to try and find the antidote faster.

I'm so absorbed in my work I barley the Kryptonian until he's hovering over me.

"What do you want Clark" I ask coldly.

"Bruce we need to talk" he replies. I sigh knowing he won't leave me alone until I do.

"Fine" I reply gruffly. He seems surprised by my immediate acceptance. "What I know you wouldn't leave me alone until I talk with you so I might as well get it over with" he nods at this and leads me away from the table where I was working. We sit down at a different table without anything on it.

"Bruce I understand this is hard for you "starts the news reporter "losing your parents and now Dick, well he's slipping away..." I jump up and lean in close interruppting him.

"No Kent you don't understand" I say in a deadly voice " You don't understand what its like to see your parents murdered in front of your eyes, or what it's like to see your son, the only one you have left in the world, dying in front of your eyes while your unable to do anything to save him after you promised, promised Clark, to never let anything happen to him." I finish before turning away and walking back to my work table.

"Bruce wait" I feel and hand on my shoulder spinning me around "Your right I don't understand but working yourself to exhaustion isn't going to help him. You need rest Bruce"

"I can't Clark not when he's like that I have to keep trying" I reply yanking down my cowl becoming Bruce also showed my dark brown eyes shadowed with fatigue but burning with determination 'I promised him and I will not break that promise if there is a single thing on this Earth that I can do about it"

Clark nods knowing there is nothing he can do to change my mind. We both walk in silence back to my work table. I bend back over the sample of the toxin I was looking at when I hear a yell and a swoosh of air.

"Bats I found it! I found the antidote!" yells Barry racing up to me holding a vial with a light blue liquid. I yank my cowl back on and turn to the speedster.

"Are you sure that will work?" I ask the forensic scientist.

"Yes I'm sure let's go" he says excitedly giving me the vial and racing of to get J'onn and Leslie. I yank my cowl back on and together we race through the hallways until we reach the room where we left Robin and his teammates. We walk in to see the team on the floor rubbing thier heads. I notice Wally now has a broken nose and briefly wonder why. My gaze finds its way to Robin and then I hear it the noise I never wanted to hear. A long unending beep. I fall to my knees in a daze. We were too late. I broke my promise. Robin, Dick, my son was dead.

**Oh. My. God. Did I really just write that? um yah so um please don't kill me and um review? Please?**

**~Lakeshine**


	13. Identity Theft

**Hahaha I'm evil you won't find out if he lives or not until later. But that being said you can't kill me because then you wouldn't find out whether or not he lives or dies so ha (Renia again looking at you). I'm not sure about this chapter so please tell me if it's bad so I can try to fix. Also in case you didn't know I posted a new story called Awry so please check it out.**

**Anyway on with the story thats' gonna kill me...**

**Disclaimer~... whatever**

**Identity Theft **

Robin's POV

_"I won't do that Birdie, not if you want to save your little girlfriend here"_

I drop the knife and it clatters to the ground but I'm already gone. I have to find her, I have to save her in time, and I can't let her down too. I race through the building keeping to the shadows desperate to save my remaining teammate. Nothing else matters anymore, the team is dead.

The heroes Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis are gone.

Wally the hyperactive, girl crazy speedster who will always come through for his brothers.

Kaldur the calm collected older brother who keeps everyone from going crazy.

Connor the dependable, protective older brother with anger issues.

Megan the caring older mom like sister always ready to help out.

Arty the sister who acts like nothing matters but would do anything to keep us safe.

All of them dead, gone forever and it was all my fault. I am no longer Robin the Boy Wonder I don't deserve it. I'm Dick Grayson the orphaned circus boy who lost everything. A broken boy with only one thing left to live for. I have to save her no matter the cost. I arrive at door contacting to the adjacent warehouse. I put my ear to it and hear screaming from the other side. I take a deep breath and kick open the door. I am greeted with the sight of Joker holding Zatanna a knife pressed to her throat.

"Let her go Joker" I yell at him.

"Now Birdie why would I want to do that?" the twisted criminal. I leap at him grabbing the knife and pulling it away from Zatanna. She backs away quickly with a look of horror on her face. I start to ask her what's wrong when Joker crashes into me sending the knife flying from my hand skidding to a stop next to Zatanna. I turn back to Joker who had another knife in hand. He slices my face ripping through my mask leaving half of it hanging off my face.

"Wow Birdie what an interesting eye color you have" says the Joker with a laugh before leaping at me again. I ignore the stinging from my face and meet him. I deliver a strong punch to jaw sending him stumbling back a few feet. I pursue my advantage and leap on him and begin punching him over and over again. Wally *smack* Kaldur *thwack* Connor *snap* Megan *thud* Arty *crack". I can't stop, the blood is running down the clowns face but he won't stop laughing. I know he wants me to kill him, to break me completely but I can't stop. Tears are running down my face as I think of them, my team, my family.

"Robin" I hear "Robin stop he's had enough" I stop broken out of my daze and jump off Joker who looks unconscious. Blood is all over my uniform a mixture of mine, my teams, and Jokers. I bring my gaze up to look at Zatanna who is standing a few feet away holding the knife that had once been at her throat.

"Zatanna," I choke out "I'm so sorry" I expect her to reply but instead she just stares at me with an odd expression on her face. "Zee what's wrong" I ask worried she's hurt. She takes a few steps back.

"Wh... what are you?" she asks horrified.

"Zee what do you mean it's me, its Robin" I ask in confusion.

"Don't call me that!" she yells holding out the knife "You're not Robin I don't know what you are!"

"Ze... Zatanna what do you mean I'm not Robin?" I ask taking a few steps toward her.

"Don't come any closer" she hisses bring the knife to touch her chest. I freeze in mid-step and look at her. I can see the sweat on her forehead and the terror in her eyes.

"Zatanna put the knife down I just want to talk." I say in a shaky voice. Instead she presses the knife harder drawing a little blood. "Zatanna please talk to me" Suddenly she leaps forward holding the knife to my throat.

"Where is Robin you monster?" Zatanna asks in a deadly voice "What have you done with him?" I look down at the knife pressed against my throat. I look at my reflection and gasp. My one visible eye is entirely black, the blue had disappeared completely. I look back to the girl I loved.

"I don't know where Robin is anymore" I answer truthfully. "I think he might be gone forever."

She gasps and backs away from me dropping the blade.

"NO!" she screams "He can't be dead! He's the Goddamn Boy Wonder! Robin... no"

"Zee... Zatanna look out!" I scream she spins around just to get stabbed by Joker. Her eyes widen as she falls to the ground blood blossoming from her chest. "NO!" I leap forward and knock Joker out for real this time. I rush to Zatanna ripping off my cape and pressing it to the wound. But I'm too late once again Zatanna looks up at me her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Robin," she whispered . "where are you..." she started to cough blood coming out of her mouth. "I love you Robin where ever you are" she said when the coughing fit was over. She closed her eyes two tears running down her face before her chest stilled for eternity. I lean forward and kiss her forehead tears running down my face. I stand up shakily walking over to the man that had taken everything from me tonight. I pick up the discarded knife that he cut my face with earlier. I loom over his unconscious figure the smile still frozen on his face. I hold the knife up and prepare to stab downward but stop. This isn't the hero way, as much as I wanted to kill this bastard I couldn't, I couldn't do it to avenge my family and tarnish their memories and legacies. I throw the knife aside and handcuff Joker. I walk over to the shadows and sit ripping off the remainder of my mask. I hold the ripped, bloody fabric in my hands as I cried over all I had lost.

"Robin" said a gruff voice from beside me. I look up to see Batman. I launch myself at him and latch my arms around his waist sobbing into his chest. His arms remain at his sides, fists clenched. I back up and look up at my adopted father (A/N does this make sense I couldn't think of another way to put this so oh well).

"Dad?" I ask. I very rarely call Bruce Dad but I didn't understand why he was acting so cold.

"Don't call me that" he says venomously and slaps me in the face sending me flying to ground.

"Bu... Bruce I don't understand" I say looking up at my legal guardian.

"You failed Richard what's not to understand" he replies coldly giving me a kick to the ribs. "You are worthless" he spits picking me up by the throat and throwing me into the nearest wall. I lay there numb my head spinning from where it hit the wall. Bruce picks up one of the knives and walks back towards me. My eyes widen at the shiny blade in his hands. I try to stand so I can run but I collapse back to the ground. "You're too weak" he tells me and stabs the knife into my arm. "I never should have taken you in" he says with a stab to the leg. "Your parents must be so disappointed" he says and he stabs me in the chest. I struggle to stay awake but I can tell it's a losing battle. I hear Bruce's footsteps as he walks away and then the dizzying darkness claims me.

**Ummmm yeah I'm so dead aren't I? Well before you come to kill me please review!**

**~Lakeshine**


	14. Betrayal

**What? OH MY GOSH I'M STILL ALIVE! Woo hoo I survived to post again! Yay I'm so happy! Also the team does find out his identity because one more person voted for that to happen I'm sorry for those who didn't want it to happen and I'm not sure how it's gonna happen yet but please continue to read anyway. Oh and please tell me how I did I just hope Zatanna isn't OOC or anyone else for that matter. And OMG THIS IS OVER 2000 words**

**Disclaimer~ GRRRRR IT'S NOT MINE!**

**Betrayal**

Zatanna's POV

We're racing through the darkness chasing the elusive bird in front of us. He blends into the shadow as if he was one himself and the only reason we can find him is because of Superboy's hearing and even with that it's hard. But while chasing him I had time to think what would happen? What if it's my fault he's pushed over the edge? Could I ever forgive myself, would the others? How could I even live if he died? All of these questions raced through my head as we followed Robin. We arrived at a door leading to the next warehouse and hear faint screams from the other side. Robin takes a deep breath and kicks the door open. The first thing I see is my dream self held by Joker a knife pressed to my throat.

"Let her go Joker" yells Robin.

"Now Birdie why would I want to do that?" asks Joker with a sick grin. Robin leaps at him and pulls the knife away from me after which I quickly back away. Robin opens his mouth to ask me something but Joker slams into him sending the knife flying from his hand and landing near dream me's feet. She/I pick it up stand there watching the fight. Joker lungs at Robin with a second knife and slashes his face ripping half the mask of his face. We all gasp as we see an entirely black eye revealed burning with hatred and immense sorrow and suffering.

"Wally his eye… its not that color really is it?" Megan asks fearfully.

"No it's not, this is one twisted nightmare I don't know why it changed but it can't be good." Wally responds his eyes never leaving the scene before us.

"Wow Birdie what an interesting eye color you have" comments Joker with a laugh and he leaps at Robin the bloodied knife in hand. Robin leaps to meet him punching him in the jaw sending him back a few feet. Robin leaps at him before he can recover delivering punch after punch to the laughing clowns face. The team and I stand horrified as Robin continues to punch the demonic clown even as blood runs down Joker's face.

""Robin," We turn to look at my double who just spoke "Robin stop he's had enough" Robin jumps of the clown and turns to the Zatanna that spoke. We can now see the tears that were running down his face while he was attacking the clown psychopath. I quickly look to my teammates, Artemis is clutching Wally's arm her nails digging into his skin and tears in her eyes and Wally stares at Robin sorrow in his jade eyes as her rubs Artemis back trying to calm her with his free arm. Megan is crying on Connor's shoulder unable to watch anymore and Connor holds her trying in comfort her even though I can tell he is nearly as bad. Kaldur is behind me watching silently sadness in posture and eyes. I turn back to Robin as he begins to speak.

"Zatanna I'm so sorry" he says weakly. "Zee what's wrong" I cringe at his pet name for me knowing I'm about to hurt him possibly irreparably. Wally sees this and he walks over, Artemis in tow, to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up to him and he gives a small smile I give a weak one back. Artemis detaches herself from Wally's arm and gives me a comforting hug and we all turn back to the horrifying scene before us.

"Wh…what are you?" my lookalike asks in a horrified voice. I see a hurt look flash across Robin's face quickly replaced by confusion.

"Zee what do you mean it's me, its Robin" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" dream me yells holding out the knife. "You're not Robin, I don't know what you are!"

"Ze… Zatanna what do you mean I'm not Robin?" he asks taking a few steps forward.

"Don't come any closer" my double hisses bring the knife to touch her chest. I shudder at the sound of my voice sounding so cold to Robin of all people. Robin freezes in mid step.

"Zatanna put the knife down." Robin says in a shaky voice. I start to cry knowing how much pain and confusion I'm causing him. Instead of putting the knife down my double pushes it into her chest lightly drawing blood. "Zatanna please talk to me" Suddenly dream me leaps forward and presses the knife to Robin's throat causing the entire team to gasp and jump back in surprise.

"Where is Robin you monster?" she asks in a deadly voice filled with venom. "What have you done with him?" Robin looks down at the knife at his throat and sees how his eye color had changed earning a gasp from him. He looks back up to the raven haired girl holding a knife to his throat.

"I don't know where Robin is anymore" Robin says. I can tell this totally shocks the team. Robin never gave up, never has sounded so utterly… defeated "I think he might be gone forever." My double gasps and backs away from me dropping the blade.

"NO!" she screams "He can't be dead! He's the Goddamn Boy Wonder! Robin... no" While the other me is having a mini freak out Joker gets up and starts to creep up behind her knife in hand.

"Zee" Robin starts before noticing Joker his low voice turns into a scream "Zatanna look out! NO!" he screeches as she turns around just for Joker to stab her. He lungs out Joker really knocking the deranged clown out and runs over to the crumpled body on the ground. He rips of his cape pressing it to the wound. I instinctively run forward to comfort him forgetting I'm invisible to him. The rest of the team hangs back interpreting this as a private moment.

"Robin" dream me whispers "where are you…" she begins to violently cough blood coming from her mouth. I can see the pain clearly displayed on Robin's face. I can barely handle the amount of pain I'm causing him. "I love you Robin where ever you" she continues when the coughing fit was over completely unaware of the Bird hovering above her tears in his eyes. I watch as two tears run down her face and her eyes close as her chest stops its movement. Robin tenderly bends down to kiss her forehead tears running full stream down his face. He then stands up shaking and picks up the knife used to cut his face earlier and walks over to the man he believed to have killed us. I collapse to the ground curling into myself tears leaking down my face. I pushed him over the edge I broke the one who had helped fix me. The runs over trying to comfort me but I'm inconsolable. I had driven him to kill something he had never team done before. I watch through tear filled eyes as he lifts up the knife and prepares to stab downward but stops. He throws the knife aside and pulls out handcuffs cuffing Joker wrists together. He walks over to the shadows ripping of his mask I gasp in shock as I see his eyes have turned back to their beautiful shade of blue. The rest of team other than Wally and Artemis look awestruck at the brilliant blue color that was reflected back at them. He sits down and cries brokenly in the corner. The gut wrenching sobs break my heart into a million and one pieces. Artemis sits down and holds me.

"Shhhhh Zee it's over it's over" she whispers to me tears leaking out of her eyes. M'Gann joins the hug sobbing and Connor rubs circles on her back looking lost and angry. Kaldur slumps to the ground exhaustion showing in his eyes as we listen to Robin's broken sobs. Wally however doesn't sit he just stares at Robin in the corner.

"It's not over" he tells us. We all look up at the redhead.

"What do you mean we're all dead." Replies Artemis bluntly.

"Remember what Doctor Leslie said? She said that the toxin won't stop until either a cure is administered or he dies of heart failure" he replies.

"But who is left?" asks Megan in a scared voice.

"Batman" was his one worded response. We all stand Artemis helping me up. She supports me as I stand there shaking from distress and worry on how much longer Robin could last. I know for a fact I would be dead by now if it was me I have no idea how he could handle this.

"Robin" we hear a familiar voice. Batman seems to materialize from the shadows next to the sobbing form of Robin. Robin immediately launches himself at Batman wrapping his arms around his waist. Batman however doesn't move and keeps his fists clenched at his sides. Robin backs up confusion in his eyes.

"Dad?" he asks. We all gasp excluding Wally.

"I thought you said Batman wasn't his dad?" Connor asks confused. Wally sighs before answering

"Robs adopted his parents died in front of him at the age of nine" I gasp along with Kaldur and Megan.

"So those people we saw falling when we first entered his nightmare, that was them wasn't it" I ask horrified at the thought of watching both my parents die in front of me. I may have lost my dad but at least I can hold on to the hope of finding a way to get him back, Robin however has no chance to get them back. Wally nods and we turn back to the scene in front of us.

"Don't call me that" Batman replies in an icy cold voice slapping Robin in the face sending him to the ground. Connor and Wally clench their fists wishing they could interfere.

"Br…Bruce I don't understand" Robin says looking up at Batman.

"You failed Richard what's not to understand" replies the dream Batman coldly delivering a harsh kick to Robin's ribs. "You're worthless" tells Robin venomously picking him up by the throat and throwing him into the wall. M'Gann breaks into a fresh batch of tears Artemis and I following suit. Wally and Connor go to Artemis and Megan and Kaldur wraps me up in a brotherly hug. I sob into his chest barely able to see what's going on as the torture continues. Batman picks up one of the knives and walks back toward Robin who is sitting where he fell dazed from his collision with the wall. I see his eyes widen as he spots the blade. He tries to stand but collapses back to the ground. "You're too weak" says the Bat and then stabs Robin in the arm. I want to look away, to run but I feel I owe it to Robin to watch. "I never should have taken you in" he says with a stab to the leg. "Your parents must be so disappointed" he says I can see the pain in Robin, Richard's eyes after the statement. Batman stabs Robin in the chest and Robin's eyes start to flutter. Wally releases Artemis and runs over to Robin.

"Come on bro stay awake stay awake!" Wally yells forgetting the fact Robin can't hear him.

"Guys we have to go now if Robin dies we die too" Megan states.

"No we can't! We can't leave him alone" I protest.

"Zatanna we have too there is nothing more we can do" Kaldur says and with that he grabs my hand pulling me towards M'Gann. Artemis grabbed a shell shocked Wally and dragged him over. We all link hands and the world warps until were back in the infirmary. I sit up rubbing my head and hear the most horrifying sound ever, a bunch of quick loud beeping followed by one long beep. No, Robin, the Boy Wonder was dead.

**Well then that is depressing. Soooo how was it please tell me in your reviews. Also next chapter we find out whether or not he lives for real! Can't wait so please…**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	15. Screw Destiny

**Yay another chapter and an early one at that! You guys ready to see what happens to Robin? Yes you are but first thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer~ No I don't own the following characters**

**Screw Destiny!**

Zatanna's POV

No it's not over yet. I won't let Robin go just yet not until I do everything absolutely in my power to save him. I jump up and race to the doorway where I saw the Dark knight fall to the ground in shock. I quickly grab the discarded vial from where it rolled from Batman hands and run to the counter. The rest of the team joins me sensing my plan. We quickly put the blue liquid into a syringe which Kid Flash grabs and races to Robin's unresponsive body. He plunges the syringe into Robin's heart and begins CPR. Artemis takes over for Wally who unhooks Robin from the machines to make more room for us to work. Artemis begins doing the chest compressions as I begin doing mouth to mouth. M'Gann stands of to the side with Connor and Wally and takes the two boys with her searching for Robin's mind so we can bring him back as Kaldur uses his electricity to act as that of a Defibrillator. I can see out of the corner of my eye the present league members were impressed by our efforts and teamwork. We continued tirelessly working to bring back our youngest.

However it seemed we were to late Megan's eyes reverted back to their amber color and she shook her head sadly before she launched herself at Connor sobbing into his chest as tears slid down his face. Kaldur gives one last desperate shock causing Robin's back to arch but there is no change. Artemis stops her chest compressions and wraps me in a hug. I cling to her desperately and completely break down as she does the same. I see through tear filled eyes Wally standing completely still until his Uncle comes and wraps him in a hug which he returns tears racing down both speedsters faces. Kaldur stands in the corner silently as tears stain his cheeks. I see Superman and Martian Manhunter approach a broken looking Batman trying futilely to comfort him. Soon Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Aquaman run in probably alerted by Batman. Canary lets out a screech of sorrow and Wonder Woman races over to the bed. When she reaches the bed she completely breaks down sobbing while holding Robin's lifeless hand. Black Carney joins her and the two begin sobbing together. Aquaman walks over to his protégé placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. This however does not satisfy my dark skinned leader he embraces his king who returns the embrace tears in his eyes. Red Arrow races in most likely alerted by BC and lets out a yell of anguish. Wally's head snaps up from his uncle's shoulder and he sprints to the older redhead tackling him. The two boys sob together over their lost brother.

Batman's POV

It was over. The only good thing I had in this world was gone. I ignored J'onn and Clark's attempts to comfort me too consumed in my own grief. I barely register the entrance of the other League members and their cries of grief completely immersed in my own. I am so deep into my sadness I dismiss the first cough believing it was just my imagination. However when I hear the second my head perks up. I slowly get to my feet shakily hoping, praying that it was true and I wasn't imagining the cough. I see everyone's head swivel towards me out of the corners of my eyes but keep my gaze straight ahead focused on the body of my son. After what seems like eternity I finally reach the bed.

"Ro…Robin" I say my voice cracking. I'm petrified that I misheard, that he really is dead. I wait there for a few moments with no response. My heart drops and I start to turn away tears springing back into my eyes. Then I hear something I freeze in my steps and slowly turn back around hardly daring to believe it.

"Batman?"

**Yay Robin's alive! Hahaha now I'm in the clear. So please review this story isn't over yet.**

**REVIEW ~Lakeshine**


	16. Elusive

**Robin's alive yay! But the story isn't over yet so please continue to read and review. Also shoutouts to Brightpath (I'm surprised too), Renia Grayson, Nightingale, Power to the People, and SparrowSky1! I love all my other reveiwers too so please continue to review!**

**Disclaimer~ look at chapters 1~14 if you really want to know**

**Elusive**

Robin's POV

Where am I? What happened? Why does everything hurt so much? I slowly open my eyes to reveal a white room, the cave's intensive care unit. I try to remember what happened and then it hits me my team is dead and it's all my fault. Bruce tried to kill me, so how did I get here? And why do I hear crying? I cough a little bit unable to control it. Nobody seems to notice and I take that time to look around. I see my dead teammates and I can't contain a gasp which turns into a cough. I quickly move my head back the way it was and close my eyes. I hear footsteps coming towards the bed. I still my heart using my extensive training from Batman. The crying stops and I can feel the tension in the room.

"Ro…Robin" I hear the familiar voice of Batman say. I was surprised by the tone of it. Last time I had seen Bruce he tried to kill me. I didn't know whether or not to respond, he seemed to be truly sad.

"Batman?" I hear myself say before I can really decide whether or not to talk. Now that everyone knows I'm awake and alive I sit up in the bed. I hear a bunch of sighs come from everyone in the room. "Crap I think to myself their all unhappy I'm alive, they're going to kill me." I quickly jump up ignoring the pain radiating from my many injures and flip over my ex mentor. I hit the ground awkwardly but manage to keep my balance with a quick glance back at the surprised faces I race out of the door. I go to the one place I know no one not even Batman knows about. The only person I told was Wally but the real Wally was dead so this look- a- like couldn't possibly know about it. I figured there was no way I would be able to escape the Mountain, Batman had probably put in in Lockdown.

"Mountain Lockdown in 3, 2, 1" rang out the computers voice proving my point. Normally I would just hack my way out but I didn't want to risk Batman tracking my signal. I race into the gym and go into the closet where the trapeze equipment and extra punching bags were stored. I quickly move a punching bag and kneel on the floor. I scan the wall until I find the tiny imprint of my Robin insignia. I press it and watch as the wall sinks into the ground I step in a press a button on the inside of the room causing the wall to come back up I quickly push the punching bag back to its original place hiding the R on the wall. I constructed the room in secret after the Reds attack in case the Mountain was ever invaded again. It was big enough the fit the entire Team comfortably and had enough food to last us a week even with KF's appetite. I feel tears build in my eyes at the thought of my lost brother. I shake my head to clear the thought. "Get traught Grayson otherwise you will end up dead" I mutter to myself. I flop down on to the couch and start tending to my numerous wounds. When I finish I lay back and close my eyes hoping to get a few hours of rest before the nightmares start. That's when I heard it. Someone was in the closet. I quickly get up and go to the corner of the room as far away from the entrance as I can get. I pull out two batarangs and get into a defensive stance.

Wally's POV

"Batman?"

When I hear his voice I am ready to cry from relief. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Robin sits up in the bed but I can tell something is wrong. He doesn't look happy instead he looks… scared? Why would he be sacred he's safe now. Before I can bring this to anyone else's attention Robin leaps up and flips over the Bat. He lands bad but manages to stay on his feet. He glances back at us before racing out of the room. We all stand there awestruck before following the fleeing bird. When we get into the hallway however he had disappeared. Megan automatically links us up adding the League members to the mindlink. We split up trying to find the missing bird as Batman puts the Cave into Lockdown mode. We tear up the Mountain searching for Robin but no luck. Finally I remember a room he once told me about. After the Reds attacked Robs stupid Bat paranoia had kicked in.

"_Everyone meet me at the gym entrance" _I tell everyone through the link

_"We already checked there Kid" _Uncle Barry replies.

_"I know just trust me on this one guys" _everyone voices their consent and I race over to the gym. I stand there pacing back and forth impatiently until the others arrived. FINALLY everyone is there and we go into the gym together. I lead them to the storage closet and push aside the punching bag blocking the entrance to Robin's secret hideout. I crouch down on the ground ignoring the confused looks I got. I studied the wall until I saw it, I little R imprint. I press it and take in the awestruck faces as the wall sank into the ground. Even Batman looked really surprised but he quickly covered it. I felt a rush of pride that Robin would trust me with such a secret without even telling Batman replaced with grief as I thought of Robin's current condition. I turn my gaze back to Robin's safe haven to see him crouched in the corner a batarang in each hand. He tried to look formidable but I could see him shaking. He was sacred, scared of us, his family I realized sending a pang of guilt through me.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" he tried to growl at us but I could detect the slight tremor in his voice.

"What do you mean Rob it's me, it's Wally" I say trying to comfort him.

"You're not Wally," he growled. "I killed Wally" he finished grief clear in his voice. I look to the Team seeing they had come to the same conclusion as me. Robin thought the entire nightmare was real explaining why he was scared of Batman and of us.

"No buddy it was all fake we're all alive" I gesture to the Team who step up to stand level with me. Robin looks shocked and scans the entire Team. He then takes a uncertain step forward before shaking his head and backing back up.

"No I watched you all die there's no way you could come back from death." He tells us certainty in his voice.

"Robin it was fake, a nightmare" Zatanna tries to tell him.

"No don't call me that," Robin says "I'm no hero I don't deserve to be one" he finishes hanging his head in defeat.

"You are the bravest, most heroic person I have ever met don't you dare say otherwise" Artemis tells him rage showing in her ash colored eyes.

"No I'm not, not a hero, not even a person. I am a monster." Replies Robin quietly. I can see Batman cringe at this statement worried about his ward. Looking at the Bat gives me an idea a long-shot at best but an idea nether the less.

"Prove it." I say. He looks taken aback by my demand. "Prove that you're a monster, show us proof." I see realization come over the faces of my teammates. We quickly explain the plan to the mentors through the mindlink. Batman takes a step forward and lays a hand on my shoulder. I look up to him and he gives me a small nod of approval. I return the nod and he backs up.

I look over to Robin he seems to fighting himself unsure of what to do. "Fine if you want me to show you," he says "I'll show you." He then rips off his mask reveling blood shot blue eyes. "You see" he says pointing to his eyes. "You see what I have become!" he yells shaking uncontrollably. I nod to my uncle and he races away and returns with a mirror a few moments later. I slide the mirror over to Robin and he slowly bends down to pick it up his eyes never leaving us. He brings in up to his face and gasps as he sees his reflection. He stumbles back dropping the mirror which falls to the ground shattering into a million pieces. He begins fall but I race over and catch him. I look down to see his eyes are closed.

"Rob dude are you all right?" I ask worriedly giving him a small shake. I wait with bated breath as he opens his eyes worried he's going to run.

"Totally feeling the aster Wally"

**Yay he's alive and all better but the story isn't over yet so please continue to read and review!**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	17. Revelation

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers you guys are my inspiration! Special thanks Booby Corwen, Romantic Person, and WaterbendingGrayson. Also I'm going to skip through some of the part of the last chapter while putting it into Robin's POV I'm skipping to the scene with the mirror.**

**Disclaimer~ I wish I owned Young Justice but, sadly, I don't.**

**Revelation **

Robin's POV

"Prove it" The Wally look-a-like demands. I'm taken aback by the request. He continues "Prove that you're a monster, show us proof" After a few moments of silence I see Batman rest a hand on fake Wally's shoulder giving him a nod which the double returns. I'm unsure of what to do. One side of me wonder why it matters I've lost everything my parents, my Team and family, my crush, and Bruce. The other side wonders if there is any chance that they are telling the truth, that my team is alive. Then the reality hits me again I saw them die, felt the last breath leave their bodies.

"Fine if you want me to show you," I say "I'll show you." I then rip off my mask showing my now black, soulless eyes "You see" I say pointing to my eyes. "You see what I have become!" I yell shaking uncontrollably. Fake Kid Flash nods to Flash who then races off. Flash returns a few moments later with a mirror which he hands to his nephew's look-a-like. The speedster imposter then slides the mirror across the ground where it comes skidding to a stop by my feet. I bend down my eyes never leaving the League and the imposters in the doorway expecting a trick. I bring it up to my face and I can't hold back my gasp of surprise. My eyes are blue. Everything comes rushing back and my mind puts the puzzle pieces together. I stumble back and the mirror slips from my grasp but I barely notice with the images flashing through my mind. Blackness takes over my vision and I feel myself falling. The last thing I see is Wally racing towards me.

"….right?" I hear Wally's voice along with a small shake. I open my eyes to see Wally's worried face looking down on me. I take a quick glance around to see we're all still in my not so secret room. Since I'm not entirely sure what Wally's question was I answer with the one thing I know will reassure him.

"Totally feeling the aster Wally" A smile lights up his face and he wraps me in a tight hug which I return whole heartedly ignoring the pain from my injuries.

"I'm glad you're feeling better bro" Wally whispers in my ear without letting go.

"Me too buddy, thanks for helping me get traught" I whisper back. He lets out a small laugh at my made up word and releases me from his hug to allow Batman to come over. I stand up and just stand there still slightly unsure of how to react to my mentor after that unasterous nightmare. He continues to walk towards me until he's directly in front of me we stand there unmoving for a few seconds before he wraps me in a tight hug while being mindful of my injures. I hesitate half a second before returning the hug with all my strength afraid that this was just a dream, that he really didn't want me.

"Richard I will always want you don't you ever forget that" he whispers so quietly not even the Supers would be able to hear him.

"It was just so real Bruce and… I watched them die again…" I whisper back. He grip tightens on me.

"It's all right Dick we'll make sure Joker pays" he says releasing me. I smile at this a plan already forming in my mind but before I can voice it I'm tackled to the ground.

Zatanna's POV

_"Totally feeling the aster Wally"_

I can't believe, we had gotten through to him he was finally back. I stand shocked as Wally and Batman hug Robin before I break out of my daze. I sprint over to him at a speed to rival Wally's and tackle him to the ground in a tight hug. He seems surprised at first but soon returns my hug his strong arms wrapping around me. I let out all the fear and grief from the past few hours out and sob into his chest as he strokes my hair and whispers soothingly too me. I barely notice as everyone leaves the room to give us privacy with Wally giving Robin a wink before leaving. Robin stands up dragging me with him because I refuse to let go afraid that if I did he would disappear. He moves over to couch and collapses on to it me following suit. We sit there with his arms still around me and my head buried into his chest before I finally let go of him. I stare into his eyes marveling at their beauty. I am mesmerized by the deep blue that has so much depth and hidden within the immense sadness but the hope that shines on the surface. I lean forward impulsively crushing my lips against his surprising him once again before he reacts to the kiss. Fiery passion races through my body lighting my nerves on fire and I melt into the kiss. We finally separate desperate for air and I lay on his chest as his arms wrap around me a close my eyes drifting off into a blissful sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews! Also one chapter left the epilogue I'm going to miss typing this.**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	18. Revenge of the Robin

** Last chapter. Well I would like to thank Nightingale, Renia Grayson, grayember13,and Guest/****WaterbendingGrayson** for staying with this story right from the beginning. Also thanks to all the people who joined in during the ride and for all the inspiration you gave me. So please enjoy this last chapter and review one last time please help me reach 200(I'll give you a shoutout in the next story)

**Disclaimer~ If I owned Young Justice there would be more Joker and other Gotham villains**

**Revenge of The Robin**

**6 months after the incident**

It was a cold Gotham night. Two figures kneel atop Wayne Enterprises. The smaller one seemed to be excited about something and the larger man had a slight smile on his face from the young boy's antics.

"You think he'll show up tonight Batman?" the small boy asked. Batman looks down at him and gives a slight smile.

"I have a good feeling that he will Robin" Batman replied. The boy, now identified as Robin gives a wide smile. Just then a small beeping sound emitted from both the computers on the superheroes wrists.

"Showtime" Robin says with a crazy smile before leaping off the building. He free falls for a few moments then launches he grappling hook letting it catch on a building. It pulled taunt and he swooped away from death his feet nearly touching the asphalt beneath him gliding onto the top of the building. Batman smirked at his partner's antics before jumping off the building and launching his grappling hook immediately. The two jumped from building to building heading towards the signal. They finally arrived at their destination, an old warehouse. "You ready for this?" Robin asks excitingly.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Batman replies gruffly.

"I wasn't talking to you silly" Robin replies playfully as a ship seemingly materializes above them. A bunch of teenagers and adults jump out of hole that just formed. The adults are easily recognizable by their vibrant costumes as Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canery, Wonder Woman, and Red Arrow. A teenager wearing a black and white magician walks over to Robin giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww Robby and Zatanna, who would have seen that coming" A boy wearing yellow and red says sarcastically teasing the red and black clad hero.

"Says you Kid Idiot last I checked you and Artemis became a couple." The boy replies with a snicker. Kid Flash and a girl in green, Artemis, blush brightly at this statement.

"Heck I surprised you could tell since it took you forever to find out Meg and Con were dating" Zatanna says gesturing to the heroes Miss Martian and Superboy. Kid Flash opens his mouth to reply but a dark skinned teen steps in front of him.

"The mission first Kid" a dark skinned boy with tattoos says steeping in front of the speedster.

"Awwww fine Aqualad" the red head whines causing everyone to smile.

"All right you all ready to get our revenge?" Robin asks with an evil smirk. Everyone nods their heads with excitement. The heroes then jump of the roof and silently approach the warehouse. They watch the Dark Knight and his partner as the two Bats sneak into the building Robin via window Batman via front door.

**Robin's POV**

I could barely contain my excitement as I launch my grappling hook to the window and speed upwards. I pull myself onto the small ledge next to the window. I quietly pry open the window and slip inside shutting in silently behind myself. I perch myself on the rafters allowing myself a full view of the floor below. I can see my mentor step silently forward just like the plan.

"Joker come out…now" he grunts anger in his words. Joker's demonic laugh echoes through the warehouse sending shivers down my spine. He steps out of the shadows playing with his switch blade.

"What's wrong Batsy missing your little birdie?" The Joker laughs teasing Batman about my 'death'. I clench my fist wanting to punch the stupid clown but wait for the signal… there! I quietly navigate my way to right behind Joker and drop down silently right behind him. I tap his shoulder and he whirls around right into my fist. He staggers back from the hit blood pouring from his nose. "Boy…Boy Blunder? H… how?" he stammers. "How are you still alive you should be dead." He screeches as he leaps at me switchblade extended but an invisible force stops him.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you" M'Gann's voice says as she appears next to me. She thrusts out her hand sending Joker flying into Superboy's fist. Connor punches him hard into the ground leaving a sizeable dent. Superman flies over and picks Joker up and flies upward before dropping him the ground right before he hits it the two flashes grab his arms and zoom him into the wall. Martian Manhunter then uses telekinesis to pick him up and brings him in front of Aqualad to delivers and punch of quick punches to his face. J'onn then releases the Joker so Kaldur's punch sends the Joker flying right into Black Carney's sonic shriek. Wonder Woman then uses her lasso to fling the Joker into Aquaman's fist. Then Artemis and Red Arrow send twin punch arrows sending the Joker flying into Bruce's chest. Batman then picks him up by his collar and gets ready to punch but he looks to me first.

"Robin you want to help?" he asks a slight grin on his face. I nod my head eagerly and use acrobatics to reach them a wide smile on my face. I stand next to my mentor and as one we send the Joker spiraling into unconsciousness. Sweet, sweet revenge. Batman then calls the Gotham police to finally take Joker to his waiting cell in Arkham. The nightmare was finally over.

**Awww it's over. Well please review for one last time and vote on what story you want me to write next. Also if you have any good names for any of the chapters please tell me your ideas.**

**A) Poison Ivy (with or without Harley)**

**B) Scarecrow**

**C) Killer Croc**

**D) Two-Face (need an idea if so)**

**E) The light (same as above)**

**F) Clayface (same with last two)**

**G) Mr. Freeze (help)**

**H) Firefly (I'll have to look him up and stuff plus an idea**

**I) please tell me anyone else you want to see**

**So please vote and of course **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	19. Quick Note

**Hey everyone Lakeshine here I just posted 2 new stories! Their names are Toxic and Murky Depths. Also please check out my other story Awry. And of course if you read PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
